Harmonious Music
by SuperKitty12340
Summary: 'Goodbye,' she thought as she continued down in to the hands of death, ready to sacrifice her life for those that believed in her.
1. Someone Like You

A piercing cry of pain resounded throughout the Death Chamber; heads from the competing sides turned to where she stood, her green eyes wide, tears spilling out. She blinked and before she knew what was happening, her feet were moving her forward. Hands reached out to grab her, each one a different skin tone from the last, light with freckles, slightly tanned, light with scarring.

' _He's all I have left, they don't understand.'_ As she dodged the different sets of hands, all she thought about was saving her only family member despite what might occur to her in doing so.

Behind her, she could hear Remus crying out to her, "Harper! Don't!" The echoing footsteps indicated to her that she was being followed, she knew it was him. She felt like time had been sped up, and she only had but a few seconds to save one of the people that mattered most to her.

She reached him in time.

Her small slim arms wrapped around his, and for a split second she grew concerned that her own strength wasn't enough. A surge of power, which left her arms warm answered her, giving her enough strength to pull her godfather away from the whispering abyss. She spun with him, gripping tightly. She watched as he fell forward, landing in Remus' embrace. The speed combined with the swinging caused Harper to loose her footing, she fell back.

"Harper!" Sirius' voice came out as a gurgled scream.

She felt as though a force was pulling her down into the misty doorway. She watched her friends and family try and reach out to her, but it was already too late. She was lost to them, and yet she couldn't find herself feeling sad. She was happy, everyone she loved was alive and she knew, without any hesitance **she knew,** that they would all be okay. That they would all eventually find their happily ever afters.

' _Goodbye_ ,' she thought as she continued down in to the hands of death, ready to sacrifice her life for those that believed in her.

Except… Death wasn't exactly as she previously imagined. She imagined a cold, white area where she would greet her parents with as much love as she could. This would then be followed by looking over the ones that still lived on. What death really was, well, the thought had never occurred to her. She was warm, tightly contained by surrounding walls, it felt as though she was safely swaddled in thick blankets on a cold day.

But then, that safety changed. Walls that were once comforting became constricting; Harper felt as though she was being pushed down, fear clawed its way up her throat.

' _What have I done to deserve this?_ _This, endless torture?'_

Light penetrated from behind her eyelids, the brightness caused her to let out a whimper, ' _Why does everything hurt?_ '

A cooing voice shushed Harper as she let out a pained mewl.

Curious, Harper eased open her eyelids only to let out a startled noise at the shining room. Above her, a smiling woman with dark, wet, curly hair stared her with awe.

"Twins, Mrs McCall." A voice from afar said, the woman – Mrs McCall – looked away from Harper to the unknown speaker. The single line spoken from the unrevealed individual repeated itself in Harper's mind before she finally came to a conclusion – she hadn't died! She had been reborn!

' _Well, that would explain the unnerving feeling of being constricted.'_ Harper blinked, as the disturbing thought passed through her mind, ' _I think I will forever be trying to forget that this had ever happened._ '

As she looked around, she realised she was in a white hospital room with bright, whit e lights dangling from the ceiling. A splash of colour caught her eyes as she observed her surroundings, a baby boy laid in a bassinet. From what she could see, he had dark hair, an uneven jaw line and slightly tanned skin. Harper stared at him for a moment more, recognising him as a sibling of sorts – she wasn't sure if she was slightly older or if he was.

Mrs McCall turned to face her daughter while talking to the doctor, her voice drifted off into silence as she grinned at the baby in her arms, "Taking interest in your older brother's well being already? Your going to have to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Wide green eyes blinked up at Mrs McCall, and the woman laughed when a determined look crossed her daughter's face.

Looking away from her children, she tilted her head, trying to look behind the doctor to see the on goings in the hospital. "Has he arrived yet?" she asked with a hopeful lilt to her voice, the negative response came quickly as though the medical practitioner had been expecting the question.

During the discussion, Harper looked at her new mom and knew that she would have to be independent in the event the father left.

Harper fell asleep that day **knowing** that she essentially had no father to call her own.

 **oOo**

It had been several years since that first fateful day. Harper – now known as Harmony – could remember the whole sixteen years as if it had been yesterday. She could remember waking up, the first time Scott – her twin brother – spoke, the first time their parents fought, the first time her dad hit her, the first time she cried. Life was better now that he was gone but, on the occasion it was as if he was still there, she could still feel the stinging on her cheek and the digging of his nails in her hair.

The start of sophomore year was coming around more quickly than Harmony had original anticipated, she sat in her room, dressed in her pyjamas, and studied the first chapter of every textbook she would have to use during the school year. She had done this every year since she had first entered school, this was done in order to prepare ahead – it was her first time going to a normal school after all.

Curly penmanship was written in a textbook balanced on a pale thigh, as she wrote Harmony bobbed her head to the music that resonated from within her brother's room.

 _My body tells me no_

 _But I won't quit_

 _Cause I want more_

 _Cause I want more_

As a lyric was repeated, Harmony looked to her ceiling, an ominous creaking noise sounded from above her head. She stood up from her bed, closing her books before placing them in a pile on her bedside table, she moved out into the hallway.

The room beside her own belonged to Scott, she listened to him for a moment – ensuring that there wasn't a struggle between him and some unknown perpetrator. When he came out of his room, music having been turned off by that point, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ten bucks its Stiles," Harmony warily smiled, trying to make light of the situation – but really, it could be a 50% chance that it was Stiles and not some creep.

Scott wrapped an arm around her white shoulders, the singlet she was wearing did nothing to conceal her skin. He let go of her, moving forward defensively.

They got to the front door quickly, a rush of cold air caused Harmony to shiver as they stepped outside. The baseball bat wielder tip-toed around the front porch, trying to look out into the darkness, when a screaming head fell down directly in front of him.

Scott screamed, causing the person in front of him to scream more. Harmony watched with growing amusement as her best friends – some of her only friends, and yes, her brother was one of her closest friends – flailed around helplessly. The body hanging from the roof – Stiles or rather, Mieczyslaw Stilinski – waved his arms as his torso wiggled this way and that. Scott, Harmony realised with a giggle, was shaking tensely, holding the bat threateningly – he wasn't actually using it though, and that's what made her laugh, her 'hero'.

"Guess you owe me ten bucks," Harmony stated in a matter of fact way, ignoring the eye roll that answered her.

The twins turned to Stiles, who seemed to be stuck as he kept reaching up to the gutters, and immediately demanded answers, "Stiles?! What the hell are you doing?"

Letting his arm swing, Stiles, with the most baffled expression, replied, "You weren't answering your phones! Harmony I can understand, she likes to study ahead… But Scott, why wasn't your phone on?! Anyway, that's not important. What's most important is… Why do you have a bat?!"

The three teenagers turned their heads to look at the offending object in question, "I, uh, I thought you were a predator." He dropped the bat by his side with a shrug and a sheepish look on his face.

"A pred – whatever! I know its late but you have to hear this, I was listening in on a conversation my dad had on the phone. Dispatch called, they are bringing every officer from the Beacon department and even the **state** police!"

"Why?"

"Because," Harmony piped up from beside them, "A crime – I'm not sure what – was committed here in Beacon Hills, obviously the State Police were involved because the department felt like they could use an extra set of hands. State Police only really get involved if there is a threat to the security of multiple states, for example a murderer on the loose."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Harmony flushed at the pleased grin Stiles sent her.

"So what? There's a dead body?" Scott asked, looking between the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Yep, two joggers found a body in the woods."

"Then what are the police looking for?"

"That's the best bit, they only found **half**. We're going!" Stiles finally managed to free himself from the gutter that held him captive, landing on his feet in front of the McCall twins.

Sighing, Harmony pat her brother on the back, "Let me grab some shoes."

She was halfway through the door when her brother called out to her anxiously, "Don't forget a jacket."

The drive to the Preserve was mostly quiet, with only a hint of chatter between the boys here and there. Harmony sat in the front next to Stiles - ' _Come on Scott, learn to be a gentleman!'_ \- with her head resting on the window beside her. She was half asleep by the time they parked, Stiles shook her slightly, forcing her out of her dozing state.

"Come on, Har. We'll put you back to bed before you know it." Stiles helped her get out of his jeep – of which he fondly called Roscoe.

With everyone out of the vehicle, Stiles turned towards the woods and determinedly marched forward. Harmony followed, yawning, while Scott hung around the rear. They began running after a few paces, trees whipped passed them and leaves crunched under their feet. The teenagers slowed as they came closer to the flashing lights that moved through the trees, they could hear the police talking and the K-9 unit barking.

Harmony squatted down by a fallen tree trunk, staring off into the distance with a calculated look on her face. She didn't see Stiles running forward or Scott desperately trying to follow him – her mind had gone completely blank on what was around her.

' _Is that? No. It can't be._ ' She turned away, her ears blocking out the yelling of Sheriff Stilinski as he berated his son for the invasion of privacy. She didn't know where Scott was, she was too busy trying to find this energy – she had felt it before, she knew she had, she just couldn't remember when.

Shocked, Harmony paused, ' _I can't remember when I last felt this energy? But, that's impossible… I've been able to remember everything since being born here.'_

A twig snapping to her right caused her to turn around, removing thoughts from her head until another time when she could sit down and ponder more easily. She peered around nervously, not knowing where her brother or Stiles went, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Hello?" she called out timidly, a pair of glowing red eyes was the only answer she received.

' _Is this the part where I should run?_ ' Harmony wanted to ask the creature in front of her but, that energy was right in front of her, right where the beast stood.

"Werewolf," she whispered aloud, stepping back. Dried leaves crackled and twigs snapped as she slowly moved away from the creature – at least she thought she was moving away but it was highly likely the thing was following her with every step she took.

Another step back, and another. She kept moving until she tripped, falling onto something warm, something wet. Her eyes disconnected from the werewolf's as she looked to see what she fell upon, a scream bubbled from her throat.

 **oOo**

At exactly 7:30 am Lydia – and Jackson, because where there is one there is the other – arrived at the McCall house to pick Harmony up for school.

Lydia had first met Harmony in elementary school, the dark haired female was watching her twin brother as he spoke to Stiles with a wistful look. Without a word to any other kid around her, Lydia promptly marched up to Harmony, strawberry blonde hair moving in the wind, "Will you be my friend?"

And Harmony said yes.

Years later, they were still close – Harmony knew everything about Lydia and vice versa.

"Harmony!" Lydia smiled as the sixteen-year-old stepped up to the car without any hesitation; her brother left earlier, wanting to talk to Stiles before school officially started up, "You look gorgeous today, is that a new dress?"

It was, ' _How is it that Lydia just knows these things?_ '

Harmony looked down at her outfit with an acknowledging smile that answered the other girl's question. She had tried a little bit harder today; a short evergreen high-low dress clung to her hips and chest, a dark leather jacket sat on her shoulders falling just under her ribs, to finish the look she wore black heels and the tiniest touch of make up that brought out her eyes.

"What about you? Anything new?" The dark haired teen tried to peer in the window at her best friend's outfit, she couldn't see anything due the shadows that covered every inch of the interior.

Lydia shook her head as she swung out of the car, "Nope, nothing new here, just stuff I never ended up wearing last year." As the girls spoke, Jackson, who had patiently sitting in the driver's seat of the Porsche, moved the passenger seat forward, effectively creating an entry for Harmony to squeeze into.

They arrived at the school briskly, parking next to the bike rack which Scott had turned into not 30 seconds beforehand.

"Dude, watch the paint job." With that Lydia and Jackson were off, king and queen bee.

Harmony hung around her brother, ignoring the glare he sent Jackson's way, "I don't get why you hang out with him," He grumbled under his breath.

"Lydia is my best friend." She replied like that explained it all – and it really did, Lydia was the only person there for Harmony during the abuse, no one else would give her the time of day.

' _Not even me..._ ' The guilty thought crossed Scott's mind as he locked his bike into place – not that he thought anyone was going to try and steal it but, you never knew.

"So! Are we going to talk to Stiles about-"

"About what?" A voice piped in from behind Harmony, who jumped forward in surprise.

"Stiles!"

"What?" The aforementioned person asked, putting a hand to his chest as if he had been hurt by Harmony's yelling.

"Just – just, God. Just don't do that!" She smacked him on the chest, harder then she meant to by the look of his expression. She couldn't help it, she was so worked up over yesterday, she could practically feel the intestines touching her again. She shivered as she stalked off, holding herself in an attempt for comfort.

"What's with her?" She heard from behind her but, she was already so over the two of them and the day had barely even started.

The day flew by in a blur and before she knew it, Harmony was following Lydia and her figurative twin – Allison – to the pitch. As she got to the bleachers, she noticed Stiles sitting on the bench with a worried look. Biting her lip, Harmony wondered if she should go and talk to him, or was anything friendship-like off for the day?

Giving into her feeling of culpability, she sauntered over to him before sitting down.

"Stiles, I-."

"Harmony, I'm-." They had started their sentences at the same time, they hadn't looked at each other yet but they knew that the other person was smiling.

"Let me go first," He babbled quickly before she could formulate another sentence, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't know. I swear, if I knew I would've tried to warn you about coming up behind you. Please forgive me, Har, I don't think I can go another day with you being angry with me."

She gulped, he sounded so sincere. Harmony turned to face him, he wasn't looking at her, his head in his hands. She moved one of her arms and ran it down his back in an attempt to reassure.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Its okay, I'm okay, we're okay." She stood up, getting the attention of those on the bleachers, the boys on the team and even the coach. Harmony grabbed hold of Stiles' hand and yanked him up with her, leading him off the pitch, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him for too long.

With purposeful strides she took them both to the locker room, sitting Stiles down on one of the benches as she leaned down beside him.

"I didn't mean to react so badly Stiles. I – I was so scared, this thing was chasing me, it had glowing red eyes and I – I tripped over the body or a rock or something… But I landed in the girl's guts, I can still feel them as if they were still on me, squirting blood out when touched with too much pressure."

The male teen was trying to calm down, she could see this in the way he took slow and dedicated breaths. He was starting to relax, then without warning, he threw himself back into a panic and started to choke on his own breath.

Harmony didn't know what to do.

So, she did the only thing she knew how to… she sang.

 _I heard, that you're settled down_

 _That you, found a girl and you're, married now_

 _I heard, that your dreams came true_

 _I guess she gave you things_

 _I didn't give to you_

 _Old friend, why are you so shy_

 _Ain't like you to hold back_

 _Or hide from the light_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I_

 _Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see my face_

 _And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you._


	2. Yellow Eyes

Harmony and Stiles spent the rest of the team practice holding each other. By the end of the seemingly short one-hour practice, Harmony had helped Stiles change into something more relaxing, and the two had made their way to Stiles' jeep, intent on finding their way home. Scott appeared in front of the two just as they were getting in the vehicle, he had a huge grin plastered on his sweaty face, and yet, Harmony noticed, he also looked smug as if he knew something the other two didn't.

"Stiles, Har! You'll never believe this, I got first line!" The teen waited for his friend to say something, waited for his sister to say something, when nothing came, he continued on, "I can finally show everyone, I can finally show them that I'm not just some loser!" Harmony gaped when she heard that, wanting to protest in favour of Stiles, who was the kindest soul she had ever met. If Scott had thought of himself as a loser, what did he think of Stiles? Had Scott always thought of the two of them, of Stiles, as just… **losers?**

Before she could get anything out of her mouth, she grew angrier the longer she thought about how her brother internally thought of his best friend, Stiles spoke, "That's great Scott, just like you always wanted." His amber eyes were dull, mouth turned down, and he spoke in such a way that had Harmony grabbing his hand with her own. She gave his hand a squeeze, making sure that he understood that she was there for him, that she would always be there for him.

Now, looking at her best friend, she could tell that he needed sometime away from Scott, he needed a moment or two to rejuvenate his batteries. Harmony knew the best way to handle his need to be away was to have a good ol' fashion movie night with popcorn included.

She wouldn't mind rewatching Star Wars.

From birth to the ripe age of sixteen, Harmony watched as her brother grew into something foreign to her, he always seemed to want more than what he had. Harmony had never, at least to a point where she was considered selfless, wanted more than what she already had. Growing up with the Dursleys allowed Harmony to grow up with a healthy mindset about what she deserved and what she had to work for. She knew that she deserved a loving home, with a family that cared for her, a roof over her head and food in her belly.

She had to work for everything else, she had to work for friends, after all you don't just demand for friends and expect to get them, she had to work for her grades, she had to work for her spot on the quidditch team, Wood wasn't about to let her have a free pass.

And she couldn't help but think that her brother never learned what he had to work for. There were many times where she caught him complaining to their mother about how their chemistry teacher hated him, how he was never graded fairly. And yet, at the same time, she would notice how he would never study and how he usually left assignments to the last minute.

If he put in half the amount of effort she did, he would at least be passing most of his classes. Instead, he's failing most of his courses. With this thought in mind, she couldn't believe that he had been allowed on the lacrosse team, let alone first line.

"You could at least sound happy for me." The tanned teen frowned, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down both Stiles and Harmony, "It's not like I didn't deserve this!" And of course, that wasn't true, he did deserve his place on the lacrosse team, she knew he trained hard and long for the particular spot, but it almost seemed as though he wanted more. Like he thought he deserved more.

"Scott!" Harmony inserted herself into the conversation before Scott could ride on Stiles' arse, "Stiles is your best friend! Of course, he's happy for you. Right now, he just needs some rest, he's just had a panic attack!" Hopefully Scott would understand, hopefully he would realise that his, their, best friend just needed a few minutes before he could be emotionally invested in the conversation.

"Why are you making this about him? Why can't you, both of you, be happy for me?!" What was happening? Why was her brother acting like this? Harmony was in so much shock that she couldn't even speak, her mouth was open in a gape, nothing came from her except a grunt of frustration as she closed her mouth with a click.

Waiting for a response, Scott starting tapping his fingers on the hood of Stiles' jeep, when nothing came, he stalked off without another word. Stiles and Harmony, still sat in the jeep with doors open, stared at each other with despondent looks. Taking a deep breath, Harmony decided to let go of all anger she felt towards her brother, hopefully the high of finally getting what he wanted was causing him to act the way he did.

Soon after the doors to the vehicle closed, Stiles put the car in gear and quickly escaped the parking lot. They were driving along a back street when Harmony noticed the tears spilling down Stiles' cheeks, the water droplets fell onto their connected hands but she didn't let go, she stayed strong, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Pull over." She watched as his eyes glanced towards hers before he stubbornly shook his head, "Stiles. Pull over."

Using his left indicator, Stiles pulled slightly off road onto a pedestrian sidewalk, turning off the car, the male teen broke down and started to sob into his free hand. With his other hand, he clutched tightly onto Harmony as if begging her not to go anywhere. Not knowing how else she could really comfort Stiles in such a small space, she grabbed his one hand with both of her smaller ones, she held on and tried to convey how much she cared for him with just her hand holding.

Silence loomed over them as they both tried to figure out their oncoming feelings, Harmony tried to sort out why her brother was behaving in such a manner, she didn't understand, and with their past it should be easy for the twins to tell each other things that they wouldn't tell others. Stiles meanwhile, covered all the times he and his supposed best friend had been together, but even when looking back on his life, he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong.

Scott was his best friend. But right now, it seemed like Scott was his worst friend.

oOo

Curled up on the couch, Harmony sat next to Stiles in a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt that smelt distinctly of the Stilinski household. The two teenagers were huddled together, fast asleep, while the Star Wars theme song played on repeat. This was the sight Sheriff Stilinski saw as he entered his home, he watched as a slight movement from Harmony caused the thin, fluffy, blanket to fall off the teenagers, and quickly moved to replace the fabric.

John proceeded to brush a stray black curl that had found its way in Harmony's mouth as she snored on Stiles' shoulder before finding the remote to the TV, it had found its way under the coffee table, and turned the piece of technology off. The music cut off, startling Harmony who blinked awake from her spot on the couch, and while she was still half asleep, she still had half a mind to know that she was half on Stiles, not wanting to wake him, she stayed still.

"John?" She croaked out, sleep filled eyes staring at the Sheriff who stood off to the side, having moved as soon as he turned the TV off.

"Hey Har, how are you doing?" An unintelligible mumble answered him as the female snuggled closer to Stiles with her eyes closed, the Sheriff watched as Stiles shifted in order to be more comfortable for Harmony and the way she set herself up against him.

Chuckling the man headed off to the bathroom for a much-needed shower before hopping into bed.

The next day, Harmony went to school dressed in Stiles' clothing, similar to what she had worn the past night. She was slightly embarrassed to have woken up and found a bag labelled with her name full of underwear that she could pick and choose from for that very day, considering the absence of Stiles' father, she knew exactly who had gone out and got her things.

Jumping out of the jeep, she was assaulted immediately by a flying redhead, "Where have you been?! You didn't call, or text, and we waited for half an hour but you never showed!"

Stiles quickly joined her, having been worried that some sort of cat fight was occurring between Harmony and her best friend, he never needed to worry however, Harmony and Lydia haven't had a fight since they were young. Even then, their first fight was about the abuse Harmony suffered and her hiding it away instead of coming forward about it. Stiles, in particular, remembers that case, having been one of his dad's, and he could remember how stupid he felt when he hadn't witnessed anything.

"I'm sorry Lydia, I stayed over at Stiles' house last night." A knowing look passed between the two females, the red head having known about the attraction Harmony felt towards Stiles, and while Stiles never showed any sort of attraction to anyone else, he never got with Harmony either. The unrequited crush had been an ongoing conversation topic between the girls, something that Lydia always protested against.

Harmony had heard it all from her best friend, 'Why do you like him?', 'Why don't you just date someone else?', 'Harmony! I don't understand how you can stand him!'

Each and every time, she replied with the same thing, "He feels like the one." The reply would cause the Martin to roll her eyes before she would smile understandably at her lovesick friend.

As the girls walked into the main building, they were stoically followed by Jackson and Stiles. Personally, Stiles didn't have a problem with Jackson, it was him bullying Scott that he had a huge problem with. Now that Scott was acting like an arse, Stiles wasn't so sure if he cared about whether Jackson hurt him or not.

He was unemotional about the whole situation, having got most of his feelings out to Harmony during a battle scene, the sound, he was hoping, would cut out most things he would say. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not, she never indicated otherwise, but it felt so good to talk about all the pain and suffering he had experienced in their short time away from each other. He spoke about Allison, and how she seemed nice but how Scott started ignoring everything else around him, how he had said that he had to have her, he talked about lacrosse, and how Scott had never been good before, more closer to being bad at it, and how it was suspicious that he suddenly got into first line.

He let out things that had occurred years ago, the death of his mum and how it affected him and his dad, how his ADHD made it hard to become friends with anyone.

And how he was thankful to have met her.

He was speaking so much, that he didn't realise when the fight scene ended or when Harmony had fallen asleep. He just knew that he felt so much better than he had ever felt, he finally felt free and knew that if he wanted to keep feeling this way, he would have to keep Harmony around in order to love and protect her.

Even if he had to take her away from Scott in order to do that.

Thinking of Scott made Stiles wince, he couldn't believe that he hadn't allowed Harmony anytime to talk about her own problems. He vowed to restore that today if there was ever a moment where she looked like she could use a break from the world, though, he would have a hard time spotting that if it were true, Harmony was, had always been, very good at hiding her emotions behind a solid brick wall. You couldn't see through, and you didn't even know if there was anything behind it.

The day passed quickly, and before Harmony knew it, she was back on the lacrosse bleachers, sitting next to Stiles, watching her brother play with a keen, yet wary, eye. She noticed how his eyes flashed a bronze yellow, she noticed how he ran faster than ever before, how he was able to lift himself up with a strength he had never possessed, how he never seemed to run out of breath.

He was, quite frankly, a beast. Wasn't that a thought that made her nervous.

Her mind flashed to the red eyes, the thought that she had before running away, and seeing her brother now just put it all into context for her, once again, one word passed her mind, 'Werewolf.'

She was, understandably, shocked and horrified, not at her brother, no, she wasn't horrified of him, she was horrified for him. Harmony immediately thought of Remus and how much her honorary godfather struggled in his life, how much he struggled to keep other side down during regular moments, and how much pain he was in before and after a full moon.

Taking a deep breath, she observed her brother more, noticing that while he was a werewolf, he wasn't the same kind as Remus had been. She didn't have to worry over him as much, still she feared that he would have a hard time in the years coming, and she wanted to help him in any way she could, but not if he was going to push her away.

As she thought more, she could feel tears pushing their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks, she had Lydia on one side, rubbing her arm comfortingly without saying a word, and Stiles who looked torn between saying something or following along with Lydia, just giving quiet comfort. A prodding look from Lydia interrupted his decision game, so he stood up and held out a hand for his best friend to take.

The two walked hand and hand to a secluded area off to the side of the lacrosse field, they found a fallen log and without a word they sat down, leaning into each other as they watched the small figures of the lacrosse team move about the field. She didn't say anything, she wasn't entirely sure what she could say, 'Stiles, I think Scott might be a werewolf.' Yeah, that wouldn't go over well. But Stiles was smart, and she was sure that with enough hints he would be able to learn of the truth himself.

A crack to her left made her look up, Stiles was unaware and was still rubbing small circles into her small hands, a figure was looking at her, they glanced over to the field as their eyes flashed blue. The colour caused Harmony to let out a slight gasp, not in horror but in sadness, she didn't fear for she could practically feel the guilt coming off of the man, his thick eyebrows turned down, bottom lip being pulled with sharp, white teeth.

He looked over to her again, and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to talk, wanted to know what she knew. Or maybe, she thought back to that night, that night that started everything, he wanted to talk to her about her own encounter with the Alpha Werewolf, and how she could have possibly survived the attack.

Seeing that Harmony was more relaxed than before, Stiles stood up again, prepared to drag her with him, when he noticed that she was intently staring at a spot in the forest. He turned his head to see what she was looking at, his eyes narrowed as he saw at nothing but thin air. He didn't think she was crazy but, there were times when she would stare at nothing for hours on end, as if she could see something so fascinating that prevented her from looking away.

Harmony shook her head, removing any lingering thoughts and stood next to Stiles as he contemplated her. They walked back to the now empty field, and observed the odd sight that laid out before them, deep scratch marks dug into the dirt, surrounding a lone glove. Harmony lightly walked towards it, she picked it up, observed the deep grooves where nails seemed to have grown in. As she turned it over, the initials S.M stood out.

She gave it to Stiles, giving him a look that said 'What do you think?'

The teen turned the glove over, noticing the same things that Harmony had however, his mind couldn't quite fully register what he was seeing and why he felt almost nervous at the thought of Scott being like this, it was almost as if something inside of him called out afraid because of a nearby predator.

oOo

Later that night, Stiles sat in his room, at his computer, the blue light glowing in the otherwise dark cave. He flicked his eyes across tabs and tabs on information about werewolves and how they were affected by the moon. He printed pages and pages of information, highlighting and re-highlighting, trying to remember all the important parts in order to tell Harmony the next day.

He imagined his best friend being attack by her brother in the same way pictures showed, blood splattering across the ground, neck torn open and splitting apart as if unravelling at the seams, he could practically hear her screams and it terrified him.

He would do everything in his power to make sure his hellish vision did not come to pass, even if it meant he had to help Scott in order to do so.

He would do anything for her.

He loved her.


End file.
